memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Alex Danvers (Earth Thirty-Eight)
For her Earth One counterpart, see Alex Danvers. Alexandra "Alex" Danvers is a female Human who is a top agent of the D.E.O., the daughter of Jeremiah Danvers and Eliza Danvers, the adoptive sister of Kara Danvers and the girlfriend of Maggie Sawyer. Personality Alex is a courageous and independent person, who faces danger head on. She is caring, confident, and headstrong, with the same passion for bio-engineering like her parents. Alex had dedicated her life to protecting her sister, Kara, and rarely found time for herself since teenhood. Despite her good traits, sometimes Alex can be impulsive and prone to make difficult decisions crossing the line between right and wrong (some might even classify her as morally grey); such as when she stabbed Astra in the back, or when she assaulted a Cadmus facility on her own by placing mines in the structure to blackmail Lillian Luthor, even if on those occasions it was to save first J'onn J'onzz's and then her father's life. However, she has a great sense of justice, since when J'onn took the blame for Astra's death, as he did want not Alex to lose her relationship with her adopted sister, knowing it was wrong, she eventually confessed to Kara her role in Astra's death despite her fear to lose her. After much soul searching and exploration, Alex finds the courage to come out as a lesbian to herself, then to her new girlfriend Maggie Sawyer, then Kara, her mother Eliza, her friends and her father Jeremiah. Alex's interactions with Maggie show a more flustered, awkward and almost goofy side of her personality, similar to that of Kara. Above all, Alex is a strong woman. She fights for what she believes in and has a difficult time giving up. When she was kidnapped by her childhood friend, Rick Malverne, she never stopped trying to escape and was able to use her D.E.O. training to help her survive. She has been referenced as being a "badass" by many people. Abilities *'Genius-level intellect//Expert scientist/Expert tactician/Leader:' Alex displayed a sharp intellect and an aptitude towards science since her early childhood, as demonstrated by her interest in science fairs as a child . She was pursuing an MD/PhD at an accelerated speed and finished the PhD portion by the time J'onn recruited her at the age of 24 . Because of her PhD in bioengineering, she is also an expert in alien physiology and has used this expertise in multiple DEO operations, such in the operation to capture the Hellgrammite who was raiding multiple chemical plants, when she figured out that the Hellgrammite has chlorine-based DNA and thus was attacking the plants to gather their stockpiles of DDT for use as food, rather than to gather chemical components to create WMDs. She is also a neuroscientist and a xenobiologist. Alex is an expert tactician and an extraordinary leader, capable of managing and organizing a handful of D.E.O. agents by herself. She is also the second-in-command of the DEO and was the acting director of the organization when J'onn was incapacitated during the Daxamite invasion . *'Peak of human physical condition:' After a full year of training with the D.E.O., Alex is in top physical condition with heightened reflexes, strength and durability. She engages regularly in intense exercises to maintains her conditioning. *'Expert medic: '''Alex has performed medical procedures on humans, such as patching James Olsen up after he was knocked out by a super soldier with Livewire's abilities , and aliens, such as examining a comatose M'gann after she suffered a psychic attack and figuring out that a Martian mind meld with J'onn would be the only way to save her . *'Expert hand-to-hand combatant:' As an agent of the D.E.O., Alex is an expert in unarmed combat. As required by the D.E.O., Alex spent an entire year in training before being let out into the field, which included spending twelve hours a day for five months in the D.E.O.'s training room. She has proved to be capable of defeating multiple alien enemies at once with ease. *'Expert interrogator/Torturer:' Due to her time with the D.E.O., Alex is an effective interrogator and torturer. She once claimed to know six ways to torture someone with just an index finger. Her knowledge of interrogation techniques is so advanced that, when she was interrogated with the polygraph, Alex managed to fake the results. *'High pain tolerance: Alex has shown that she is capable of tolerating a high amount of pain. When captured by Rick Malverne, she snapped her credit card in half and used its broken edge to cut deeply into her skin on her shoulder to remove her subdermal tracking chip with barely any reaction. *Expert markswoman/Phasers:' Due to her D.E.O. training, Alex is an expert with phasers, as shown when she was able to shoot at the Hellgrammite while in a moving shuttlecraft. *'Skilled swordswoman:' Alex proved able to fend off various Kryptonians with a sword of Green Kryptonite. *'Expert driver/Pilot:' Alex is an extremely skilled pilot, being able to drive both common vehicles and spaceships. *[[Stick fighting|'Skilled stick fighter:]] When the bar got attacked, Alex used a pool stick to defend herself and her friends. Equipment *'''D.E.O. tactical suit: While working on the field Alex wears a special protective suit made in an unknown black material with some stealth capabilities. *'Kryptonite-powered exosuit:' Alex used a special cybernetic exosuit powered via Kryptonite, which she got from Non while under Myriad's mind control, to allow her to fight superhumanly stronger opponents such as Kara Danvers or Metallo by physically enhancing her. Also, the suit's forearm was fitted with a Kryptonite-powered energy gun and it could generate green, concussive shockwaves to physically repel and incapacitate opponents, especially Kryptonians. *'Maaldorian laser pistol:' During a rescue mission on Maaldoria, Alex acquired an alien pistol from a fallen alien. The pistol itself is shown to be very powerful as it sends any target it hits over a distance and it has even proven strong enough to take down a White Martian, albeit weakened from J'onn and M'gann. Category:Humans Category:Alternate realities Category:Danvers family